You Can't Always Get What You Want
by Lexvan
Summary: Prequel to Heart of a Warrior. Shows how Angelo almost got with Irma.


_**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**_Prequel to Heart of a Warrior_:**

"This dance is freaking sweet!", Matt said as he and Will were getting some punch.

"That's because we got a awsome DJ.", Angelo said. "The school should hire him for all our dances."

"Fat chance that'll happen.", Will said.

"Have you guys checked out Cornelia and her boyfriend dancing?", Eric said as he and Hay Lin came walking up to them.

"That boy needs help when it comes to dancing.", Angelo said. "It's like he's from another world."

"He has no idea.", Will whispered to Hay Lin getting a giggle out if her.

"What's so funny?", Eric asked.

"Oh nothing.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Hey! Where's Irma?"

"I last saw her talking with Taranee.", Matt replied.

"Well, she's not now, seeing as Taranee and Nigel are dancing.", Eric said as he pointed out Taranee and Nigel on the dance floor.

"Don't worry about Irma.", Will said. "She's around here somewhere."

"She's probably out there dancing her butt off, like we should be.", Matt said.

"Well, I'm heading outside for some air.", Angelo said. "Have fun you all."

"We will.", Hay Lin said as she pulled Eric out onto the dance floor.

Once outside, Angelo took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Fresh air.", Angelo said. "Got to love it."

Just then he heard someone crying. A female someone.

"Who could that be?", Angelo questioned as he followed the sound of the crying.

After turning a corner, Angelo saw that it was Irma who was crying. Angelo could tell it was her because of her hair, that was longer and had a bit more volume. That and her outfit that was a jean mini-skirt, red sleeveless mid-drift shirt, with black, short heel boots. She was leaning on her side, against the wall, crying.

"Irma?", Angelo called out to her as he was walking up to her. "You okay?"

Irma quickly wiped her tears away and turned to Angelo, flashing her normal smile.

"Sure I'm okay.", she said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were crying just a few seconds ago.", Angelo said. "Your eyes are still red and puffy."

"Oh.", Irma said looking down at the round.

"You wanna talk about it?", Angelo asked.

"No!", Irma snapped. "I'm not some little kid you know!"

"Fine.", Angelo said as he began to walk away. "I was only trying to help."

"Wait!", Irma cried out to him.

"Whar's wrong, Irma?", Angelo asked.

"When you look at me, what... do you see?", she asked.

"What?", he questioned a bit confused.

"I mean do I look good enough for a guy to like me?", Irma asked. "The other girls have great guys. Hay Lin has Eric, Taranee has Nigel, Corny has Caleb, and Will has Matt. Heck! Even Martin and Alchemy are an item! Is there something wrong with me?"

"Where did this come from?", Angelo asked. "Of course there's nothing wrong with you."

"Funny, I couldn't get a single guy to dance with me.", Irma said as she turn her back to Angelo as she hugged herself sobbing. "Face it. Nobody wants to be with me."

Suddenly, Irma felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"You'll find somebody special, Irma.", Angelo said. "He just hasn't shown hiself yet."

Irma then leaned back, placing the back of her head on his shoulder.

"You know, for a guy who isn't looking for a girlfriend, you sure know how to chrm a girl.", Irma said with a grin.

"It's what I do.", Angelo said getting a laugh out of Irma. "So, you wanna go back inside or what?"

"But nobody will..."

"I'll dance with you.", Angelo said. "When we're done, those single guys will see what they're missing. Now, let's go!"

With a smile on her face, Irma walked back into the dance with Angelo. Once they got on the dance floor, they started to dance to the beat. Before she knew it, Irma was really getting into the beat. Soon a few guys were watching Irma as she swayed her hips side to side. Soon a slow song began to play. As they slowed dance together, Angelo began to question himself on a few things.

'Why am I waisting my time doing this, when I should just tell her how I feel about her?', he thought to himself. 'I know I like Irma! So, what's stopping me?'

As they continued to dance, Angelo caught the senct of her hair. It was the scent of peaches, from the shampoo she used.

'I know what's stopping me.', Angelo thought to himsef. 'Nothing! Nothing is stopping me!'

After a few songs, both Angelo and Irma decided to take a break.

"I take you're having fun now.", Angelo said as she saw the smile on Irma's face.

"Yeah, I am.", Irma said. "Thanks for cheering me up, Angelo."

"It was nothing.", Angelo said. "Besides, you'd of done the same for me."

"I don't know...", Irma joked.

"Oh you don't know, huh?", Angelo laughed.

"You know I would.", Irma said smiling.

"I know, I know.", Angelo said. "Hey Irma?"

"Yeah?", Irma said.

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?", Irma asked looking at Angelo.

"I..."

"Hey Irma!"

Irma and Angelo turned to see Andrew Hornby walking up to them.

"A-Andrew Hornby?", Irma questioned in surprise.

"Would you like to dance?", Andrew asked.

"Y-you wanna dance with me?", Irma asked not knowing what to think.

"Of course.", Andrew said as he held out his hand.

"Okay!", Irma said as she was about to walked out onto the dance floor. "Oh wait! I was dancing with..."

"Would you go and dance with the guy already!", Angelo said with a grin.

Irma only smile at Angelo before she went and danced with Andrew. Part of Angelo was happy that Irma was dancing with the guy she always wanted, but part of him wished it was him instead. Soon the dance ended and the students were leaving the school. Angelo was heading out when Irma came running up to him.

"Hey Angelo!"

"Irma?", he questioned as she caught up with him. "What are you...?"

"Guess what?", she said happily. "Andrew wants to take me to the movies tomorrow! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said hiding his disapointment. "That's great."

"Well, I got to go.", Irma said. "Andrew's giving me a ride home. See ya around."

"See ya.", Angelo said.

"Oh. What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Oh that.", Angelo said. "It wasn't important."

"Okay.", Irma said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."

"Yeah. No problem."

As he watched Irma get in Andrew's car and drive off, he let out a deep sigh, knowing he should of told her how he felt about her a long time ago. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Angelo turned around to see Will standing there, with a small smile on her face.

"So, how bad do you think I screwed that up?"

"You gonna be okay?", Will asked, knowing how he felt about Irma.

"I'll be okay.", Angelo said with a small smile.

"We're going to Joe's Ice Cream.", Will said. "You wanna come with us?"

"Nah.", Angelo said. "I think I'll head on home and get some sleep."

"You sure?", Will asked one of her best friends as a gentle wind blew.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "See ya around Will."

As Angelo turned to leave, Will felt a drop of water hit her face.

"It's not raining.", Will said as she looked up at the sky. "So, where did it come...?"

She then looked to at Angelo as he walked off.

"Aw, Angelo.", Will said sadly as Angelo turned the corner.

"Well tonight ended up sucking.", Angelo said as he walked down the street. "I could of said something, but I didn't!"

Angelo then looked up at the stars with a sad smile.

"I guess you can't always get what you want.", Angelo said as he continued his walk home, not knowing if he'll ever get a chance with Irma again.

_To be continued in: Heart of a Warrior which is already up and eady to read for those of you who haven't read it yet._

**A/N: Poor Angelo. After having a great time with Irma, she ends up with Andrew Hornby! Love can be a painful thing. Hopefully things will work out for him.**

**Please review.**


End file.
